If Everything Was Different
by Lost-My-Marbles1734
Summary: This is a MAJOR AU more details on that inside. Spencer's been home-schooled for the last few year's and now she's starting her junior year a Rosewood High. But being throw into the school she finds herself in the middle of a War of the two most popular girls in school. It only becomes worst when she finds herself falling for Toby Cavanaugh the step-brother of one of the Queens.


**Hey readers… this IS SO AU. I have changed A LOT of things;**

**Alison is not dead.**

**"The Jenna Thing" never happened. But Jenna did force herself on Toby.**

**Jason is 100% the son of Peter and Veronica Hastings making him Jason Hastings.**

**Cece Drake is the older sister of Alison DiLaurentis making her Courtney Cecelia DiLaurentis or Cece for short.**

**Ezra is Spencer's old tutor… **

**Emily is not friends with Alison, Hanna, and Aria but she was in middle school.**

**Jenna has her own cliques with Mona and Nicole (an OC).**

* * *

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, Mean Girls,** **Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen, A Cinderella Story, The Devil Wears Prada, The Breakfast Club, or any other movie of show I have based this story off of.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**First Day at Rosewood High**_

* * *

Spencer woke up especially early on this Monday morning to get ready for school. It was her first day at Rosewood High but it was also her first day in a real school. Her parents had been really big lawyers working on cases in Europe. So they had taking her with them and got her a tutor that went to one of the local colleges while her brother and sister where in college. But now her parent found the perfect house, in the perfect town, which was perfectly close to the Law Firm.

Spencer had two older siblings. Jason was Spencer's less then prefect older brother and the oldest. Jason had just graduated from an Ivy League institution. Thought his teen years been a substance abuser but his grades never dropped. In college when his roommate died of an over dose he turned his life around picking up more wholesome hobbies, such as long distance biking and photography. Melissa was the middle child and the prefect child. She attended Wharton School of Business with nothing but praise from their parents and is engaged to Wren Kingston a doctor Spencer had yet to meet.

Spencer had a lot to live up to in her parents eyes. She showered and went to go pick out her outfit. She wanted to look nice but not look like she was trying too hard. She settled on an outfit Jason's girlfriend Natalie had gotten her. A maroon button up blouse, her gray cropped vest, and a beautiful white lace skirt. She waved her hair and pinned it to the side of her head. Finally she put on a maroon hat that matched her blouse. She walked over to her jewelry box and put on her diamond studs and her brothers old watch. She studied herself in the mirror before heading down stairs.

She walked downstairs to see her mom sitting at the counter, drinking coffee.

"Where's dad?" Spencer asked.

"He left early," Veronica said she smiled looking over her daughter. "You look beautiful, come let's take a picture and send it to your brother and sister."

Spencer groaned but let her mother take pictures of her nevertheless. Spencer smiled walking over to pour the triple strength, Colombian dark roast coffee into her coffee thermos.

"Do you need a ride to school?"

"Sure, but I thought you and Dad were going to let me have the old car," Spencer said confused.

"I know," Veronica said. "We will but not today. I need it. I'll have someone pick you up from school and take you to the country club after school."

Spencer nodded following her mother out the house. It was a long drive but as they pulled up to her new school, she was nervous. She was walking up the steps to the front doors of Rosewood High School.

Spencer was so confused... She had no clue what to do. She decided it would be best to go get a schedule from the office. Then it hit her she didn't know where the office was. A girl walked over to her, she had long dark wavy hair, tanned skin, and almond shaped brown eyes.

"Hi I'm Emily Fields, are you new here?"

"Yeah." Spencer nodded, "I actually am new here. Can you help me out? I'm really lost... Everything is just so confusing!"

"It's okay, the office is just up there. It's like you've never been to a real high school," Emily chuckled before noticing the look on her face. "Wait, have you been to high school."

"No, my parents and I have been in Europe for the last few years and I was homeschooled," Spencer admitted.

"Wow, you really don't look like you've been homeschooled," She said giving her a flirty smile.

"Thanks, I'm Spencer by the way," Spencer smiled as Emily led her to the main office. Walking there Spencer noticed to groups of Girls looking at her and whispering. It made her feel uncomfortable like when Melissa's old friends use to make fun of her glasses and braces back when she was in 6th grade.

"Don't mind them," Emily assured her. "They are most likely just mad you look nicer than they do. Here's the office, I'll see you around, Spencer."

Spencer watched Emily walk off before going into the office. Walking over to the woman at the front desk she smiled;

"Hello, I`m here to get my class schedule and pick my electives."

"And what is your name?"

"Spencer Hastings."

"You have neatly all AP class must be exceedingly smart," the woman said with a smile. "Good luck."

Spencer took her schedule she had to pick electives and everything, so she was moderately late to her new homeroom class. There was a room full of loud students. And as she scanned the room, she noticed the two groups of girls again looking at her and whispering to each other.

"Hello, I`m Spencer Hastings" Spencer said to the teacher. "The transfer student."

"Hello, I`m Mrs. Montgomery," The teacher said. "Class this is our new student Spencer Hastings."

"Is there some where you want me to sit?" She asked.

"There is a seat between Miss Marshall and Miss DiLaurentis."

She noticed people giving her sympathy looks as she took her seat.

"Hey, I'm Alison. Why don't I know you?" the girl on her left said. She was really pretty, with her long, wavy; honey-blonde hair, deep sapphire blue eyes, and nice body.

"I'm new… I just moved here from London."

"What?"

"I used to be home-schooled."

"Wait, What," The girl on her other side said. She was also very pretty, with long brown hair, cherry-colored lips, and soft green eyes.

Alison gave her a disgusted before turning back to Spencer.

"Tutors… they come to…"

"No, no. I know what home-school is, I'm not retarded."

Alison scoffed at the others girl, "So you've never been to a real school before?"

"Not since middle school no."

"I'm Jenna by the way," She said throwing Alison a smirk.

"I'm Spencer…"

"Oh my God, I love your bag! Where did you get it?" Alison said looking over her bag.

"In Paris at a small boutique, my friend Natalie brought it for my birthday."

Both Alison and Jenna looked very impressed.

"So, Spencer where'd you move to…" Alison asked.

"Uh… The big house on Bridgewater Terrace…"

Alison's eyes widen and Jenna was smiling like Spencer was the answer to her prays.

"That's the house next to mine," Alison explained.

Spencer smiled, she felt awkward around the two girls. The vibe she got from the girls wasn't like the vibe she got with Emily. One of the reasons she chose to be homeschooled was because people would find out about her family's money and would try to befriend her for that. She was really glad when the bell rung she quickly made her way to French.

She took a seat next to a nice looking guy in the back of the class. He was tall, with deep mesmerizing blue eyes, a burly built, messy chestnut brown hair, a slightly tanned skin and a beautiful smile. Which she knew because he smiled brightly in gratitude at her when she took the seat.

Spencer was deep into the work then she had dropped her pin. She sighed trying to reach it without causing a distraction. The boy spotted it under his own seat and passed it to her, offering a small smile.

"Thank you," she murmured blushing involuntarily.

"No problem," he smiled. "I'm Toby, by the way. I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, I'm new." She answered. "I'm Spencer, Spencer Hastings."

He chuckled but kept smiling.

"Yeah, I know. My parents wanted to be _'unique'_ and name me after my grandfather."

He smiled. "I like it. So have you made any friends?"

"Not really, well there was this one nice girl… Emily."

"Oh, you must be talking about my friend Emily Fields," Toby smiled. "She's really nice… Would you want to sit with us at lunch? I mean it's just she and I most of the time sometimes a girl named Paige join us but she transferred out."

"That would be great," Spencer smiled. "It would save me from these two scary girls I met in homeroom."

* * *

At lunch, Spencer walked into the cafeteria scanning around for Toby and Emily. She smiled seeing Emily and Toby gesture for her to come over. Spencer let out a small smile and began walking towards two but then Alison came walking towards Spencer with two people at her side. One looked a little like Alison, she had a curvaceous frame, with a heart shaped face complimented with her piercing baby blue eyes, full lips and dimpled cheeks. The other one was shorter than the two with a petite frame her face is heart shaped with big hazel eyes and plump lips.

"These are my friends Hanna and Aria," Alison smiled that seemed very genuine. "We were wondering if you wanted to seat with us."

"That's a really nice offer but someone already asked me to set with them," Spencer explained with a small smile.

Alison's smiled turned into a grimace, "Is it Jenna Marshall?"

"No," Spencer said simply.

A small smile returned to Alison's face, "Okay, but we should hang out."

As soon as Alison walked away and Spencer resumed walking over to Emily and Toby she found herself stopped by Jenna and two girls at her side.

"Hi Spencer, these are my girls Mona and Nicole," Jenna smiled. "So, are you sitting with Ali?"

"Um… No."

"You should sit with us than. We'd really like to hear more about your time in London."

"Oh I already told some people I'd sit with them."

Jenna nodded with a smile before leading her followers' way. Spencer smiled as she final reached Toby and Emily.

Toby looked at her funny as she slid down, sitting next to Emily.

"What was that all about?" He questioned.

"What?" Spencer said confused.

"Alison DiLaurentis and Jenna Marshall," Emily said with a duh to her voice.

"Oh, I told you in French you were saving me from the two scary girls I meet in homeroom," Spencer sighed. "They are both in my homeroom. What's their deal?"

"They are the Queens. The whole school is divided up into Team Alison and Team Jenna," Emily explained. "Alison's teen royalty, her sister Courtney was prom queen, homecoming queen, and most popular girl. She passed that crown to Ali when she came to Rosewood high."

"Jenna moved here in the ninth grade," Toby took over. "She's been giving Alison a run for her money ever since."

"What are they like? I mean are they nice," Spencer asked awkwardly.

"Evil takes a human form in Jenna Marshall. Don't be fooled because she may seem like your typical spoiled, slut faced whore, but in reality, she's so much more than that," Emily said sending Jenna a cold glare. "Alison's not that much better though. She knows everything about everyone… that's why his hair is so big. It's full of secrets and the girl knows how to use those secrets against you."

"But that's enough about them tell us about you," Toby said changing the subject. "Where'd you move here from?"

"London, my parents are Lawyers and they were represented some over there," Spencer said with a shrug.

"You must have a lot of friends," Emily smiled.

"If you count my tutor Ezra and my brother's girlfriend Natalie… I have two friends," Spencer answered.

Their expression of perplexity made her chuckle.

"Why does that surprise you so much?" she said with a blush.

"You seem so confident like you draw people in," Emily said with a small smile.

"Yeah, well it hasn't always been this way. Homeschool gave me the confidence that middle couldn't. It forced me to like myself… and I do," Spencer explained. "When you spent that much time alone you had better have high self-esteem, as for the friends… it's hard to befriend people with a family like mine. I never know if they are friends with me for me or for my family."

"You're different, I like that," Toby stated.

Spencer smiled, staring down at the table hiding her blush. She couldn't see Emily giving Toby a secret smile.

"So, what's your family like?" Emily asked changing the subject.

"Well my parents are both lawyers. I have an older sister… let's just say she's the prefect child. I also have an older brother… he's like my best friend." Spencer smiled thinking about Jason. "I really miss him. That's the hardest part of leaving… my brother still lives back in London. What about you guys?"

"Well I'm an only child and so was Toby too until he got a step-sister from hell," Emily said both her and Toby's eye's flickered coldly over to Jenna's table yet again.

"Jenna's your step-sister," Spencer asked giving him a very compassionate look.

"Yeah… she's… intense."

"I'm so sorry… she seems like she has a superiority complex," Spencer said.

Toby laughed, "Yeah, something like that."

Spencer smiled as the bell rang. "I have chemistry next."

"So do I," Toby exclaimed.

"Well, it looks like you both have chemistry," Emily said with a smirk and Toby picked up on the double meaning and blushed. "Why don't you walk together?"

"Sure," Spencer blushed. She wasn't one to fawn over guys, she had boyfriends before but none that made her blush this much without even doing anything. Toby was different and she loved different.

* * *

**As you can see this story is based off of so many movies and shows I don't know where to start. As you can also see there are A LOT of Mean Girls References. I got the idea (well I didn't my friend {****AnonymousWriter2282 ****she writes Spoby too but she isn't a big Ezra fan … She also made the cover pictures to all my stories}) got the idea of if Jenna had her own clique too. Kind of like a Mean Girls Vs Bitch Girls.**

**It snowballed into what you just read I really like** **Temily friendship so I had to choose between Emillison (romance) and** **Temily (friendship) so bros before hoes. I'd really like some ****feedback****. This was so fun to **

**I put Mona on Team Jenna and I was going to put Shana on Team Jenna but she pissed me off in final… it wasn't even the fact that Jenna was with her, it was that she was with Melissa and I HATE MELISSA. **

**But that is a rant for another day. Any way there are only two original characters Nicole Keaton (Logan Browning) and Natalie Watson (Phoebe Tonkin)**

* * *

**Nicole Keaton**

**Distinctive feature:** **Her heart-shaped face and green eyes.**

**Known for:** **loyalty to Jenna and hatred of Aria Montgomery**

**Favorite things****: Cheerleading, Arguing with Ali clique, and Boys**

**Biggest regret:**** Not Stopping Jenna from forcing herself onto Toby.**

**Worst offenses:**** Two counts of boyfriend theft (Noel Kahn from Aria and Sean Ackard from Hanna)**

* * *

**Natalie Watson**

**Distinctive feature:** **Her** **wavy brown hair and hazel-green eyes.** **Australian Accent.**

**Known for:**** Being Jason's girlfriend and being Spencer's closest friend**

**Favorite things:**** Shopping with Spencer (and for her) and Jason's body**

**Biggest regret:**** Being a substance abuser**

**Worst offenses:**** Driving drunk. (Luckily she never hurt anyone but herself)**

* * *

**Please give me some ****feed back**


End file.
